Eitri
: "Three hundred dwarves lived on this ring. I thought if I did what he asked, they'd be safe. I made what he wanted: a device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. And he killed everyone anyway. All except me. 'Your life is yours', he said. 'But your hands... Your hands are mine alone.' " : ―Eitri Eitri is the King of the Dwarves, an ancient race of skilled forgers and blacksmiths who hail from the realm of Nidavellir, and its last survivor. Biography Forging Mjølnir Eitri and his people were close allies of the Asgardians, to the point of even creating the mighty weapon Mjølnir after being asked by Odin to forge it. Destruction of the Bifrost When the Bifrost Bridge was destroyed, the Rock Trolls, having coveted the Dwarven Forges for many millenia, attacked Nidavellir, knowing that Asgard could not come to defend King Eitri and his people. Using the power of the Tesseract, Heimdall was able to rebuild the bridge and aid Nidavellir; the Rock Trolls were defeated by Thor and the Asgardian army. Massacre of the Dwarves Nidavellir was later attacked by the Titan warlord Thanos, who forced the Dwarves to construct the Infinity Gauntlet so that he could better utilise the power of the Infinity Stones. Once they did so, Thanos proceeded to wipe out the Dwarves, leaving Eitri alive but with his hands taken so as to prevent further weapon forging. Forging Stormbreaker Soon after, Thor came to Nidavellir in the company of Rocket Raccoon and Groot and learned from Eitri what had happened. To help stop Thanos, Eitri, with the help of the trio, constructed the Stormbreaker for Thor as a replacement for Mjølnir. Powers and Abilities Powers * Dwarven Physiology: Eitri possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Dwarves. Despite the general misconception, Dwarves are much larger than Humans or Asgardians in regards to stature. Their sheer size grants them strength surpassing that of humans and even the average Asgardians. As the King of Dwarves, Eitri's physical power are much greater than any other member of his race and enough to seemingly harm even the royal Asgardians, shown when he could throw Thor away with a single attack. ** Superhuman Strength: Due to his size and status as King of the Dwarves, Eitri is the strongest Dwarf, thus holding considerable levels of superhuman strength. Eitri is strong enough to send a mature Thor flying with a kick. He was also able to crack and reshape the godly metal Uru with his arms. ** Longevity: As a Dwarf, Eltri ages much slower than a human being and has lived for millennia. Abilities * Master Engineer: Eitri is legendary throughout the Nine Realms as a master blacksmith, having forged Mjølnir one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. He was sought out by Thanos to forge the Infinity Gauntlet and even with the loss of his hands, he managed to partially craft the more powerful Stormbreaker, with some assistance from Thor and Groot. Relationships Allies * Odin Borson * Thor Odinson * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot Enemies * Thanos Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Royalty